


Cake Making

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Cake Making

Shepard looked down at the chocolaty batter with a sense of pride. She wasn’t exactly known for her baking but damn it, she was going to make something for Kaidan’s birthday if he liked it or not. She looked down at her darling daughter who’s main concern was the spoon still covered in chocolate and smiled.

“Just have to pop this in the oven and we’re almost free and clear,” she announced. Ashley bubbled a cackle in response, scooting her butt across the floor until her back was against the fridge. Shepard shook her head, sighing. “Alright…”

Licking the chocolate from her fingers, Shepard made her way about the kitchen searching for the baking sheet. She knew they had one. Kaidan had used it last week for something or another. She drifted out of the kitchen at the same moment Ashley had thoroughly cleaned off the spoon. The toddler stared disappointedly at the shiny utensil before standing up. She stuck her lip out waiting for her mother to return so she could get more of the chocolaty goodness but Shepard didn’t come back fast enough as far as Ashley was concerned. So instead of waiting another minute, she took it upon herself to fix the situation.

She grabbed at the counter, spoon still in hand, but the bowl was too far out of reach. Falling back she huffed dramatically, hoping that her mother would appear around the corner and see the distress in the three year olds emerald eyes. But Shepard was still preoccupied with trying to find the pan and Ashley was left alone with her empty spoon and a height problem.

Ashley wandered over to the kitchen nook, and, tugging determinedly at the legs, she drug one of the chairs over to the counter. She carefully placed the spoon on the ground with a quiet stay and tumbled onto the chair. She could see the bowl now, shiny and full to the brim with chocolate batter. She pulled herself up onto the counter, slinked over to the bowl, and hooked her short legs around it. She looked at the goopy mess with wide eyes, focusing on where her mother didn’t completely fold in the chocolate.

Pulling her sleeves above her elbows, she readied her hands and with an unexpected giggle she dug into the thick batter. Cupping the gooey sweetness in her palm, she licked at the batter, smearing the remnants across her cheeks. She smiled through the chocolate on her face, dancing in her seat.

She reached down for another handful, feeling the batter dripping through her fingers and onto the counter, her clothes, and, somehow, the floor.

Ashley lifted herself, pressing her covered palms on the white counter top, and resituated herself near the bowl to get a better angle. Her fingers dropped back down into the bowl, stirring as she scooped it out.

“Ashley, what are you doing?” Shepard gasped, dropping the pan on the ground. The toddler looked up at her mother, placing her hands over her face, spreading the chocolate. Shepard rushed over to her daughter, picking her up and out of the mess. She looked around the kitchen, chocolate all over the counter and floor, and sighed. “At least it was good, right?” Ashley giggled, offering her hand to her mother. Shepard smiled.

“What’s going on here?” Kaidan interrupted with a hearty chuckle.

Ashley rolled around in her mother’s arms to face her father. “Papa! Happy Birt-day!” she shouted, clapping chocolate fingers above her head.


End file.
